1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flexible solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photovoltaic devices, i.e., solar cells, are capable of converting solar radiation into usable electrical energy. The energy conversion occurs as the result of what is known as the photovoltaic effect. Solar radiation impinging on a solar cell and absorbed by an active region of semiconductor material generates electricity.
Solar cell offers a clean and effectively inexhaustible source of energy. Particularly, solar cell installed on a roof of a house had been recently proposed and gradually progressed to spread. However, a substrate of the solar cell is usually made of single-crystal silicon, poly-crystal silicon or glass, which is fragile, bulky and inflexible. Such characters minimize its acceptability in application on the roof.
What is needed, therefore, is a solar cell, lightweight and flexible.